


Too

by RadiationGroove



Series: Close to Me [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiationGroove/pseuds/RadiationGroove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they had sex, it was too much.</p><p>He was too awkward and too fast and too clumsy. She was too beautiful and too patient and too good for him. They were too unprepared, in the middle of a ruined apartment somewhere in the Commonwealth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too

The first time they had sex, it was too much.

He was too awkward and too fast and too clumsy. She was too beautiful and too patient and _too fucking good for him_. They were too unprepared, in the middle of a ruined apartment somewhere in the Commonwealth. 

MacCready’s fingers were too big and his hands were shaking too bad and Stephanie needed to help him take her clothes off. When did he turn into such a fucking kid? 

Right, when this beautiful blonde lawyer woke up from a two-hundred-and-ten-year-old freezer nap with revenge in her sights and they fell head over heels in love. 

Steph stripped herself of armor and Vault suit and MacCready felt his knees go weak. Her body told the story of motherhood (stretch marks criss-crossed her stomach and breasts like a map of Boston) and the Commonwealth (almost every scar was new, nothing had the faded look of age). 

Fingers pulled off his cap by the brim, tossing it out of the way. She didn't speak while she undressed him, while his tattered duster and scarf disappeared as easily as his hat did. Then it was his shirt over his head and her hands on his chest. The  _way_  she looked at him, like a Deathclaw stalking prey, had him feeling too self-conscious to be RJ MacCready. He bridged the distance between them to kiss her, calloused hands at her waist because it was  _soft_  and  _there_. Her arms slid around his shoulders, hands curling into the back of his hair. Steph bit his lower lip as she pulled away, eyes glassy and blown out. 

"Pants, RJ. Off."

MacCready nodded, too enraptured with her command and the way her mouth moved. He scrambled for the button and zip on his fly, eliciting a giggle from Stephanie. 

"Hey. Relax. It's just me, yeah?" She nodded and kissed him softly, assisting in the slide of his pants off his hips. 

MacCready ran too hot, was too eager, wanted this too badly. Stephanie was too hungry, too needy, too ready. 

They wriggled out of their undergarments. Stephanie caught herself staring somewhere about his hips, Mac caught the blush burning her face right up to her ears. The mattress squeaked when they landed and he kissed her again, all tongue and teeth and breath. His frame smothered hers; broad shoulders and narrow hips, solid arms and too-short legs.Her hands wandered; there wasn't enough contact, enough skin. Her nails raked over his back, slid over his chest, tugged at his hips. Long fingers danced around his cock, teasing and tender over impossibly hard and too-sensitive flesh. 

They both shivered; he from the sensation (God, how long had it been?), she from the _sound_ he made striking her at her core. She settled her legs around his hips. “C’mon, Mac,” she whispered, lips barely grazing his.

MacCready needed no more urging. He shifted his weight forward and very quickly found himself seated fully inside her. She was too hot and too wet and too _holy shit._ Steph gasped and her toes curled; he was too hard and too solid and too _good God._ He waited a moment, for his breathing to settle, before retreating, and forward again. Each roll of his hips was met with the arching of hers. Her fingers grasped for purchase on his arms, in the sheets, in the pillows beneath her head.

They’d waited too long and this felt too good.

Between the gasps and moans came whispers of “I love you,” and “oh fuck,” and “don’t stop.” He bit her neck and jaw, she sucked on his earlobe. They shared breath and sweat, her fingers brushing through the front of his hair when they weren’t pulling him too close against her skin. The throb and ache she’d felt all day was ebbing.

Mac was wound tighter than a spring, and it snapped suddenly. He came with a groan and a shudder, his face buried in her neck, and called her ‘Lucy.’

 _‘Lucy_.’

 _‘Lucy,”_ like a prayer while he emptied himself inside her.

He was too blind with white-hot pleasure to notice at first, but Stephanie lay beneath him unsatisfied and unsettled. Regardless, she carded her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, held him while he softened and caught his breath. 

"You with me, Mac?" She murmured, eyes heavy as he settled into the safety of her arms, his face buried in her shoulder. 

He smirked, all exhaustion and happiness. "Barely. Holy fu- I mean, God da-...That was absolutely amazing." MacCready kissed a scar below her collarbone before continuing. "You're amazing."

And Stephanie couldn't be mad; he spoke with such reverence, such adoration for her that warmth pooled in her belly. She forgot about her own orgasm (for now), and shifted only slightly.  Sleep came quickly for both of them, easy with the rhythm of the other’s breathing and the reassurance of another body.

In the morning, when the sky was turning purple and the sun was thinking about peeking over the horizon, MacCready woke to a tangled mess of arms and legs and blonde hair. 

"Hey, wake up, sleepyhead. We gotta get on the road before the raiders do," he kissed the back of her neck and drew his arms tighter around her. He was too fond of lying like this, too comfortable, felt too safe, too tender. 

Stephanie made a soft sound of disapproval, rolling into the warmth of his chest. She stayed there a moment longer, brushing her nose against the underside of his jaw. “‘M cold. Few more minutes.” She was too fond of lying like this, too comfortable, felt too safe, too tender.

Quiet. Breathing. Ten more minutes.

Stephanie stretched and yawned, cracked her neck, sat upright. “You called me Lucy. When you came.”

Cold fear and anxiety came over him in a sickening wash and MacCready sat up beside her, balancing his forearms on his knees. He refused to look at her, shame and embarrassment filling every corner of his face. “Shi- I’m sorry. Stephanie, I am.”

She shrugged, brushed a lock of blonde behind her ear, and dropped a kiss onto his shoulder. “It slipped. Apology accepted. Tonight will be better.”

“I love you…” RJ offered quietly, resting his cheek against her forehead. “ _You_.”

“Love you too, RJ,” a smile, sweet and soft, “C’mon. Let’s hit the road.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed a little MacCready smut in my life.


End file.
